Core Narrative 1
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #1 TITLE: “Pam Project” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench LOGLINE: In a world where earth’s resources have almost been depleted scientist from around the world create the PAM project in order to colonize another planet but will they be in time to save the human race? = SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Part 1: We open on the moon on its surface is a giant dome. Inside are cloning machines, the main character “Wernher von Braun” is resurrected at age 20 with all his memories intact. He is task with the building of the Pam project a joint venture by every country on earth to build a ship that can colonize another planet. He is helped by “Stephen Hawking” and together they design the ship that will carry the DNA of every living thing on earth. After 40 years the ship is built. Part 2: They resurrect a famous miner or geologist to mine the earth. The next phase to their plan is to gather resources from earth for the long journey. The earth is heavily depleted so they have to start taking out huge chunks of earth, because the loads are so large they design a giant Railgun to fire the pieces of earth into space. In order to catch them they build a series of electric nets that slow down the projectile to then be caught on the moon. During this exchange the recoil of the Railgun pushes the earth closer to the sun. Therefore they must concoct another plan in order to reclaim the precious resources still on earth. Part 3: They decide to resurrect John von Neumann to create mini nanobots that can replicate themselves in order to eat and consume the planet. The remaining people still alive on earth clone and resurrect Heinrich Himmler in order to mount an attack on the spacecraft Pam and take it over. Heinrich betrays is fellow mutanneers and makes a deal to join Pam. The road of hell is paved with good intentions. As the ship takes off, they watch the earth be completely consumed, the nanobots return to the ship unloading the materials gathered. Feeling guilting about the destruction of earth Hawking kills himself and destroys his DNA so he can’t be resurrected. GENRE: Sci-Fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Clone of “Wernher von Braun” a german and later American aerospace engineer and space architect. He was the leading figure in the development of rocket technology in Germany and the father of rocket Technology and space science in the US. ANTAGONIST: 1) Thaddeus Vermeer - 2) Ross Knudsen - 3) Darius Franco - 4) Zachary Heisler Zachary Heisler Is a politician/scientist who is against cloning the dead. He wants the Pam project to focus on fixing earth rather then leaving it behind. He isn’t against cloning in fact he wants to use the clones as a kind of slave force to help fix the earth. He argues and fears that one day the wrong person will be cloned, like hitler, and it will doom the human race. He plots to kill and assassinate all clones of resurrected people as well as pulling the funding for the Pam project. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Stephen William Hawking CH CBE FRS FRSA was an English theoretical physicist, cosmologist, author, and director of research at the Centre for Theoretical Cosmology at the University of Cambridge. They have the tech to allow him to walk again however he refuses the treatment and demands he be allowed to stay in his wheelchair. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: "THE MOON!" The moon is Earth's only natural satellite. The moon is a cold, dry orb whose surface is studded with craters and strewn with rocks and dust (called regolith). ... The same side of the moon always faces the Earth. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This shows the beginning of the Pam project and it introduces the world in a fun interactive way. It can be done for free as an eastcoast form of transmedia which will bring viewers into our Storyworld. TARGET MARKET: Younger and older men. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: This will have a social media component so that the younger males can connect with this through their facebook and the stories will lead them to other pages in the internet like a scavenger hunt. For men over 40 we will have historical figures and it will be a hook for scientists and physicists that are familiar with Wernher Von Braun, but because it is sci-fi it is a genera that both younger men and older men enjoy. MEDIUM: Journal/Blog WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: The story can be told in first person as journal entries and the story won’t suffer because it can show the characters feelings and thoughts in a way that another medium couldn’t. It could work as a book however there isn’t enough story to fill a book. PLATFORM: Internet. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It can be a page that makes it look like a found journal, and you could put in your email to get lost pages that will fill in blanks as the other stories progress. So people will still follow the journal all the way to phase 3.